sonicfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver the Hedgehog
|likes = Blaze, Espio, Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, freedom, a peaceful world, seeing happy people, using his PK abilities and serving the good of mankind, challenging Knuckles to a fight (sometimes), helping those who can not stand up for themselves,Yoshi (new friend from Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games), Donkey Kong (Adventure Tours) |dislikes = Being interrupted en route to his goal, Knuckles, Sonic, (respects them to a fault) Eggman Nega, Dr. Eggman (maybe), Metal Sonic 3.0, Eggman Nega's (or Eggman's) robots, Ifrit, Iblis (no longer), anyone who considers him a suspect, seeing people brought down in any way |skills = High Jumping abilities Super Speed Spin Dash Homing Attack Psychokinesis Chaos Control Teleport Dash ESP Super Silver Chronos Control (Archie) |ability type = Flight }} is a character in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' video game series. He is a silver hedgehog with powerful psychic abilities who hails from at least 200 years into the future. In the English version of Sonic the Hedgehog, he is voiced by Pete Capella. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Daisuke Ono. Character Concept & Features Silver was created in order to utilize the new physics engine added to Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). It is generally understood that Silver is based on (Future) Trunks of Dragon Ball Z, because both come from the future to fix something in the past, both lose someone they care about deeply in their futures (Gohan for Trunks and Blaze for Silver), both have super forms (Super Silver and Trunks' Super Saiyan), and both gain something from their experiences in the past that helps them defeat their disaster (strength and knowledge of the Android's weaknesses for Trunks and knowledge of how to defeat Iblis for Silver). His entry in the game script reveals that even his creators compare the two. Official concept artwork released by Sonic Cult This was at first thought to be fake, but has since been confirmed as official. shows an early design of Silver.http://www.sonic-cult.org/newsx/fullnews.php?id=110 The main differences from the current final design include a long orange amount of chest hair around his neck, and bright blue eyes. His boots are also quite different. It is unknown, however, whether Yuji Uekawa, the main character designer of the Sonic series, actually produced the artwork. More concept art of Silver was released in an interview with IGN, which was generally less similar to his current design. Notable designs include a hedgehog wearing a futuristic headset and another with markings on its hair. It is also revealed that Silver was originally planned to be a mink named "Venice" http://www.sonic-cult.org/newsx/fullnews.php?id=111 after Venice, Italy, the place Soleanna is based on. His initial color was orange, which was changed to white-grey later, resulting in silver in connection with the texture, giving him his final name.http://uk.xbox360.ign.com/articles/735/735501p1.html He was also considered to be a mink, but that idea was later abandoned. Silver is said to have gone through over 50 designs before reaching his final look. http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/735/735501p1.html As for Silver's Current design, Silver wears gold cuffs that go around his wrists and legs that are just a bit higher than his gloves and boots. Cyan lines encircle the cuffs. Silver's boots are indigo colored down the side and have teal-coloured tips. A white line goes straight down the middle to the teal tip. On the top of the middle of his shoe is a red gem-like adornment. The design on his gloves have a cyan circle that has a line at the bottom that goes down to his cuff. These channel his telekinetic ESP abilities through his shoes as do the ones on his gloves. History Silver has 3 conflicting backstories for Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). On the game website, it states he came from a happy future that was never destroyed, and ended up in the past where he learned his future would be destroyed and tries to prevent it from changing for the worst. In the game guide, it is implied Silver is from the present and ends up in the future where he learns that it was destroyed during the events in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) and goes to seek what would destroy the future when he returns to the past(Thought it is mentioned in his walkthrough that he is from the future;see below). The actual story is that in the game, Silver lives in a destroyed future and goes to the past to change the future for the better. Silver is from the same dimension as Blaze the Cat. He is from 200 years or possibly more in Sonic's future. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), while Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are exploring the future, Knuckles says, "How could this be our future?" The second and third time you find out Silver's in Sonic's world, is in Sonic Rivals 1 and 2. Right before Eggman Nega turns Sonic’s world into a card, Silver clearly states “What?! But that’ll mean my future will be destroyed too!”. In Sonic Rivals 2, he says to Espio and Knuckles, "I have to save your world or else my world will be destroyed as well!". Transcending Time Silver first appears in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). In a distant, post-apocalyptic future, Silver, with his best friend and partner the pyrokinetic Blaze, work together in constant attempts to defeat the fire demon Iblis; however, all of their attempts so far have been in vain, as Iblis is immortal and can resurrect himself ceaselessly. Frustrated with this, Silver desperately wonders how they can permanently destroy him, and are then approached by Mephiles who tells them of the Iblis Trigger, the one responsible for the resurrection of Iblis, and reveals that they must kill him to prevent Iblis's return. He states that the Iblis Trigger is Sonic, and sends himself, Blaze, and Silver back in time to when Sonic was still alive, though Silver and Blaze are separated in the process. Silver finds Sonic after his failed attempt to save Princess Elise from Dr. Eggman during the Festival of the Sun, but is mistaken for Sonic himself by Amy and distracted before he can strike. Amy decides to help him find the person he is looking for, though he is largely unwilling to accept her help. Eventually, he warms up to her and decides to help her in exchange for her help, though they don't know that they are both looking for the same person. Soon afterward, Silver finds Sonic and attacks him. Sonic initially had the upper hand but showed concern for him, even asking if he was alright in the end. Silver psychokinetically throws Sonic into a building, incapacitating him and wonders if Mephiles was joking, wondering how someone as weak as Sonic apparently could possibly cause the apocalypse. Sonic attempts to run after Silver when Eggman captures Elise again, but Silver knocks him down and is about to deliver the final blow when Amy intervenes, allowing Sonic to escape. Silver tells Amy about the world's devastation due to Sonic's actions, but Amy refuses to believe that Sonic would ever do such a thing, says that she would choose Sonic over the world any day even if it was true, and immediately leaves Silver. Disheartened, Silver leaves to ponder over whether or not killing Sonic to save the future is truly the right thing to do. Blaze finds Silver at the docks and, after some conversation, she convinces him that they need to save the future by any means necessary. After failing to track Sonic down at Eggman's snowy mountain base (though they acquire Elise's blue Chaos Emerald there), they encounter Mephiles, who tells them that Sonic is at the terminal station. After tracking him down, Silver paralyzes Sonic with his psychokinesis, allowing Eggman to capture Elise once again in the confusion, and is about to kill him when Shadow, whom Silver at first mistakes for Mephiles, intervenes, once again allowing Sonic to escape. The two fight to a standstill, and Shadow uses Chaos Control to evade Silver's intended punch and kicks Silver in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Refusing to be defeated and desperate to save his world, Silver pulls out his Chaos Emerald and, much to Shadow's surprise, induces Chaos Control at the same time as Shadow, opening up a time portal to the Soleanna of ten years ago. Shadow tells Silver of Mephiles's true intentions, and they both decide to go back to the day that the Solaris Project went haywire and see what really happened. Once they arrive, Shadow and Silver witness the project's failure first hand, with a machine exploding and the Duke of Soleanna getting badly injured while protecting Elise, then only seven years old, from the blast. The hedgehog duo splits up, Shadow pursuing Mephiles, and Silver pursuing Iblis, while the Duke gives Shadow the Scepter of Darkness to imprison Mephiles. Silver tracks down Iblis and paralyzes him with his psychokinesis, and the dying Duke (despite Silver's insistence that he run) seizes this opportunity to use a Chaos Emerald to seal Iblis within the unconscious body of his daughter, entrusting Silver to take her to a safe place and telling Elise not to cry, as doing so would release Iblis, in his dying words. Silver carries Elise out of the lab, meets up with Shadow, who has successfully captured Mephiles, and sets Elise down next to a nearby tree. Shadow leaves the Scepter of Darkness with Elise, knowing what becomes of it in the future, and they both open up another time portal to the present, which Shadow immediately jumps through. Silver, however, is just about to follow when he hears Elise call for her father in her sleep. Feeling sorry for her, Silver gives Elise his blue Chaos Emerald as a good luck charm, and then follows Shadow through the portal. Upon their return, Silver reveals to Blaze that Mephiles had lied about Sonic being the Iblis Trigger and, realizing that Eggman may intend to release Iblis, they go to help Sonic save Elise from Eggman, arriving just in time to save Sonic from a small army of Eggman's robots; unsurprisingly, Sonic is somewhat wary of Silver at first, but graciously accepts his help nonetheless. However, they do not make it before the Egg Carrier crashes into a mountain and explodes, killing both Elise and Eggman. After a moment of grieving, Sonic and Silver use Chaos Control to allow Sonic to travel back in time to before the Egg Carrier exploded in order to save her, and Sonic gives Silver his Chaos Emerald in order for Silver and Blaze to return to their own time, which they do. Silver and Blaze defeat Iblis once more, and he attempts to use himself as Iblis's vessel; while he is not accepted, Blaze is, and she seals Iblis within herself and uses Chaos Control to teleport herself into another dimension to ensure that Iblis does not return, much to Silver's dismay and sadness. Later on, after Mephiles kills Sonic and merges with Iblis, Silver is among the characters who are transported to Solaris's dimension, and they all work together to gather the Chaos Emeralds in order to resurrect Sonic and defeat Solaris. In the end, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver successfully destroy Solaris, and Sonic and Elise travel back in time to when Solaris was just a flame and extinguish him, erasing the game's events from history. What happened to Silver's world after this is unknown. Eggman Nega's Plans Silver is another one of Sonic's rivals, backed by his confirmed playable appearance in Sonic Rivals. He is responding to a distress signal, though he doesn't know who is sending it. He later finds out that Eggman Nega is linked to this distress signal. Silver states that he will bring Eggman Nega back to the future where he belongs. He is also given two alternate costumes. As the events of Sonic the Hedgehog never happened, Silver and Sonic are introduced to each other for the first time, and it seems that Sonic has truly forgotten the events of the previous game (though it is implied at the end that he and Elise retain their memories of the events to some extent), as he does not seem to recognize Silver. Silver reappears in the sequel to Sonic Rivals. He comes from the future once again to save both the past and his own time, by hiding Chao so the Ifrit cannot reach full power. Espio, on orders from Vector, follows after Silver and eventually the two work together. Minor Appearances Silver is a playable character in ''Sonic and the Secret Rings''' party mode, though he has no role in the story. He can be played after collecting a number of Fire Souls. Silver was originally intended to be playable in ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games'' but was for some reason removed. Silver, along with Metal Sonic, is one of the new characters who is playable in ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games''. He is a Skill-Type character. His signature move for the Wii version is Levitate and Teleport Dash for the DS. Silver is a playable character in the sequel to Sonic Riders, but for a second time he is not involved in the story's plot. He is a Flight Type character and his default gear is Psychic Wave, which can turn into an Air Ride to access new areas. To unlock Silver you must beat the second story in the game (Babylon), along with Blaze, and a robot named SCR-GP, which is a power-type. Silver makes a brief cameo in the Green Hill Zone as a cheering audience member in Sega Superstars Tennis. Silver makes a brief cameo as a sticker and a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is also seen occasionally in the Green Hill Zone level as one of three characters running/hovering through the shuttle loop. His trophy is unlocked by beating Target Test level 3 with all characters, meaning that the player can't have multiple copies of it. *Sticker Info: Launch Power +49 *Trophy Info: A hedgehog who traveled back in time to defeat the Iblis Trigger and therefore alter the future. Silver has a positive attitude and a strong sense of justice. He has psychokinetic powers that allow him to control physical objects, including abilities to freeze or shock enemies, which he uses to fight for peace and justice. Silver appears as Sir Galahad, one of the Knights of the Round Table in ''Sonic and the Black Knight''. However, he is not one of the three main Knights of the Round Table in the game and again only appears when he is unlocked in adventure mode for multiplayer. Curiously, Galahad's armored gloves have the same cyan/aquamarine circle like the ones on Silver's own gloves. To unlock Galahad in Sonic And The Black Knight you have to beat Lancelot in a mission"Lancelot Returns" in Deep Woods in Adventure mode. In Sonic Unleashed, though Silver doesn't appear in the game, he is referenced in the day stage of Empire City under the name of "Silver Beach" along with other places named after charcters like "Blaze Road". ''Sonic the Hedgehog (comics) Silver appeared for the first time in Mobius Prime over Never Lake in Mercia, to the surprised Rob O' the Hedge and his wife Mari-An. Silver first believed Rob to be Sonic due to their similar appearance, but when Rob explained he wasn't him, Silver responded, telling him that he needed to find Sonic as ''"your future depends on it". Rob O' the Hedge explained to Silver they could find Sonic at Freedom HQ. Using Silver's super Warp Ring, the two traveled there together. Silver and Rob arrived together to find Sally and Alicia arguing about stranding Sonic and Amy Rose in Moebius. Sally explained to them what had happened, and thus Silver transported himself to Moebius with Rob. Once there, the two hedgehogs met up with Sonic, Scourge, Amy, Rosy the Rascal, and Metal Sonic. Silver stops the fight with his powers and attacks Sonic recognising Metal Sonic's design. He is stopped by Scourge until Sonic persuades Silver to attack Scourge. Scourge turns Super and proves too powerful for the hedgehogs, the Freedom Fighters and the Suppression Squad. After the fight with Super Scourge who was defeated by Sonic, Silver travels to another place in time to find the traitor of the Freedom Fighters. He reappears in Sonic Universe, and goes to Mobius 30 year later to help them battle another threat that has threatened his timeline. He and the Future Freedom Fighters succeed and Silver heads back to his time. Personality Silver has "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. He also believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. This led him to accept Blaze when everybody else was teasing her for her pyrokinetic abilities. Although seemingly serious in nature, an interview states that Silver is young and somewhat immature. Nakamaru interview http://www.summerofsonic.com/interviews/nakamura/ Blaze actually comments on this, claiming that he is naive and insecure when alone several times. Before sealing herself to another dimension she comments, "You're still so naive. But...I've always liked that about you." Silver is also kind hearted and is always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. Silver also has a disliking for anyone that gets in his way, most likely in Sonic Rivals 1&2, which could show that Silver can be a bad tempered, rude, and bossy and is not always kind hearted. He also seems to be somewhat cocky in Sonic Rivals 2 because when you play as him in Sonic Rivals 2 and pass your rival, he'll say, "I'm better." or if you win a race or battle: "Who's the best?" In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, when you win a race he says, "I am not to be trifled with!" Weakness *Silver can be quite naive which could lead him up the wrong path. *His attitude can cause fights to start. *Sometimes tends to carry the world on his shoulders. *If he overuses his ESP, Silver can become extremely fatigued. *A bit simple minded. *Has a short temper. Abilities Silver, in his first appearance, possessed no super-speed like Sonic and Shadow. Starting with the retcon in Sonic Rivals, he is able to run at a comparable speed to them and can access Spin Dash and Homing Attack. In his original time line, with lava everywhere, Silver could not run anywhere, so he used his psychic powers and thus never gained any super-speed. Silver's main power is his Psychokinesis (also known as Telekinesis), being able to lift or throw people and objects tremendous distances with great force. He can also manipulate himself, levitating in the air and even moving at high speeds. He can also project energy blasts that can either stun or deal damage to others, teleport short distances, and even form a bubble of pure psychokinetic energies that paralyze his targets. In Sonic Rivals, he is also capable of using his ESP to confuse his enemies. Like Sonic and Shadow, Silver has the ability to use Chaos Control, and is able to transform into a Super Form using all seven Chaos Emeralds. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Silver calls his power 'Psychokinesis'. In Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, he calls it his 'ESP' ability. It should be noted, however, that 'psychokinesis' is an umbrella term for any ability that involves using the mind to manipulate something. Interactions with other Characters Blaze the Cat She is from the same time as Silver. Although Blaze is shy around strangers and strict with herself, she works well with Silver as a partner. They constantly work together to fight Iblis in the future. Silver is also emotionally dependent upon Blaze. Before she vanishes from their world at the end of Silver's story in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Blaze reveals that she always liked how naive Silver was and Silver is extremely saddened after she leaves. After the defeat of Solaris, the timeline has been erased and it's unknown if Silver and Blaze still know each other. Evidence in Sonic Rush, Sonic Rush Adventure, and the two Sonic Rivals which neither of them talk about each other. Amy Rose In Sonic The Hedgehog (2006), Amy mistakes Silver for Sonic, but they then team up to help each other find the people they are looking for. They are unaware that they are both looking for the same person. Amy's alliance with Silver was only temporary. She became his friend and promised to help him find the "Iblis Trigger", but left him upon finding out that he intended to kill Sonic. Strangely, when they meet again after Sonic dies and Mephiles and Iblis fuse, she bears no particular malice towards him for his past actions. Because of the events at the end of Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver and Amy never met. Also, when Amy left Silver, when she found out that he intended to kill Sonic, he seemed disappointed, and looked as if he were going to call her back, but didn't upon realizing that it didn't matter, she would leave anyway. That or she was just to far away, so she couldn't hear him, or she would just ignore him. Sonic the Hedgehog In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic is referred to by Mephiles as being the "Iblis Trigger" that set Iblis free years before Silver's time. Silver is bent on stopping Sonic from unleashing Iblis onto the world, but befriends him after discovering that Mephiles had lied to him. Once Sonic dies, Silver realizes they can bring him back using the Chaos Emeralds. Since Elise blows out the Flames of Disaster at the end of the game, Sonic and Silver never met. In Sonic Rivals, he sees Sonic for the first time ever since the incident. Sonic first notices Silver's "attitude" when they first meet, and they don't exactly see eye-to-eye and so they race each other to get to Eggman and When they meet again Sonic Rivals 2, Silver is more competitive towards Sonic and his partner, Miles "Tails" Prower. Silver seems to have a disliking toward Sonic, Probably because he thinks Sonic is just as annoying and foolish as he can be just like how Shadow feels about the blue hedgehog as well. In contrast to the Archie Comics, Silver and Sonic seem to get along well and have a lot stronger and better friendship. Also in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Silver (after being defeated in Cubyrinth) casually asked how Sonic was doing, this could possibly mean that Silver only displays hostility toward Sonic when he is challenging him in any way shape or form. Mephiles the Dark In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Mephiles uses Silver's frustration at the constant resurrection of Iblis to actually release him in the past. He informs Blaze and Silver that in the past, Sonic was "Iblis Trigger", and uses his powers to send them back in time in order to assassinate him. In reality, Sonic's death would serve as the catalyst. Silver initially believes Mephiles's lies, but his encounters with Sonic and the others begin to make him question his intentions. Shadow the Hedgehog The two first meet in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), when he mistakes him for Mephiles. The two venture back in time together using a dimensional rift, and learn more about Iblis and the Solaris Project. Since the events of that game were erased, they don't canonically meet until Sonic Rivals. At first, Shadow does not trust Silver's speculations about Dr. Eggman's true identity. After realizing that he was right, the two form a bond and help each other in the Meteor Base. In Sonic Rivals 2 they're not allies and they fight each other at some points and Silver didn't want Shadow to get in his way. He does respect him as a good friend though. Espio the Chameleon Before they met, Espio was given an assignment by Vector the Crocodile to find out information about the recent Chao disappearances. He begins to investigate Silver, a suspect, which annoys him. The two eventually become partners in order to stop Eggman Nega and his plans. Once they completed their mission, the two bid each other farewell, in hopes of meeting each other again. Knuckles the Echidna Silver and Knuckles have somewhat of a rivalry with each other. Normally, they don't pay much attention to each other, though they do have heated battles with one another occasionally. Unlike most Sonic characters, Silver is one of the few to challenge him to a fight, instead of the other way around. Friends/Allies *Blaze the Cat (Best Friend; In an alternate timeline) *Espio the Chameleon (Good friend) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Ally and Rival) *Knuckles the Echidna (Ally and Rival) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Ally and Rival) *Amy Rose (In an alternate timeline) *Rouge The Bat (Ally and Rival) *Yoshi (Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games) Enemies *Eggman Nega (Arch-enemy) *Ifrit (Encountered in Sonic Rivals 2) *Mephiles the Dark (In an alternate timeline) *Iblis (In an alternate timeline) *Metal Sonic 3.0 (Encountered in Sonic Rivals 2) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Former) Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Rouge the Bat Reception According to critics, Silver was one of the major letdowns in Sonic 2006. One because of his powers and possessing no super speed like the other two hedgehogs, Second cause of his voice which is criticized to be annoying, and the third for looking like a mixture of a cockatoo and a hedgehog. However despite having a poor reception, Silver still has a good decent amount of fans. Some still want him to appear in future games in the story mode just like Sonic 2006, Sonic Rivals, and Sonic Rivals 2. According to the official polls, it is said that Silver is bouncing somewhere between Knuckles and Shadow. Memorable Quotes "I need to pull it together..." Silver after getting a "D" rank in Sonic 2006 "It's no use!" Silver after catching Sonic or Shadow in his psychic hold in Sonic 2006 "I've finally found him. The Iblis Trigger." Silver after finding Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 "This is the end, prepare to meet your doom." Silver in Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) in Solaris battle. "Psychic Control!" Silver when you activate his special move in Sonic Rivals 2 "To kill someone to save the world...Is that really the right thing to do?" Silver when he asks Blaze if killing Sonic is right in Sonic 2006. "But it's true! In the near future, his actions will cause the devastation of my world! So I must..." Silver when telling Amy why he needs to kill Sonic. "This will end it!" Silver about to beat Sonic or Shadow in Sonic 2006. "This time frame should be safe, those blue and black hedgehogs are certainly brave!"-''Silver at the end of his story in Sonic Rivals. ''"Not...now!" Silver after losing a battle in Sonic 2006. "Alright here goes!" Silver is chosen in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games "I'm moving now!" Silver passing someone on Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Extreme Gear Silver's Extreme Gear is called the "Psychic Wave". It's color is indigo and has the power to transform into an Air rider. The description is given as: "This board is made out of unknown metal. Perhaps it came from the future along with Silver." Trivia *The bridge in Silver's theme song bears a resemblance to the Green Hill Zone music. Composer Lee Brotherton stated that this was not intended, but is appreciated.http://www.sonicstadium.org/articles/115/ *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' references the events of Sonic Next Gen on Silver's trophy. The trophy also looks similar to that of Super Sonic. *In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Silver is the only hedgehog who is not a Speed-type. *In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), the beginning of Sonic's Story has Silver saying "I've finally found him, the Iblis Trigger". The background has sparks flying around but in Silver's story when he says that, it's just a clear night sky. Also in Sonic's version, Silver lifts up his right fist but in Silver's version he picks up his left. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Silver is the only hedgehog whose trophy can only be obtained once. (Shadow and Amy's trophies are obtained randomly and Sonic's trophies can be won by clearing Classic Mode multiple times). *In Sonic Next Gen Silver induced Chaos Control after watching Shadow perform it, but because those events were erased, Silver may or may not be able to use it in the new timeline as well. *The only artwork that shows Silver smiling is his Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games artwork. *Silver is the only Hedgehog that isn't a Speed type, thus Silver is a Flight Character using his Psychokinesis to fly. *Silver's charcter idea may have come from Dragonball z's Trunks because both came from the future to find a person who caused destruction or chaos, they both have a short temper and have the same hair scheme when in super form. *Many fans at first thought Silver was the possible descendant of Shadow, due to Silver's chest fur similarities to Shadow's, the black around Silver's eyes being similar to the red around Shadow's eyes, Silver and Shadow both having fur covering their arms. This fact is ironic, for in Sonic and the Black Knight, Shadow is Lancelot, and Silver is Galahad. In the Athurian legend, Sir Galahad is Sir Lancelot's son. *In a interview with Shun Nakamura, Silver was intended for a different game with psychokinetic powers but they ended up with Sonic 06, having Silver apart of the game. Theme Song *''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006): "Dreams of an Absolution" - composed by Lee Brotherton Gallery ''For more images, see: Silver the Hedgehog/Artwork Artwork Image:Sonicchannel silver.png|Sonic Channel'' Image:Silver the Hedgehog.png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' Image:180px-Silver_hedgehog.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' Image:Silver_2.png|''Sonic Rivals'' Image:941460_20071204_screen004.jpg|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Image:SilverM&SArtwork.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Happy-new-new-silver.png|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Image:Silver_knight.png|''Sonic and the Black Knight'' References See also *Sonic X pilot External links *Silver the Hedgehog Concept: "Mobius" (REAL Character Profile)